


Barely Legal

by shippingtriggers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingtriggers/pseuds/shippingtriggers
Summary: Bucky is thireen when he meets Steve, his sister’s best friend and falls helplessly in love with the older man.Bucky is fifteen when he decides to do something about his crush but things don't go as planned.Now Bucky is eighteen and ready to claim his man.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Barely Legal

**Author's Note:**

> FYI : This is just porn with a little plot LMFOA so enjoy that.

Bucky has been waiting for this moment for years. He’s been nothing but a pain in the butt to everyone. His mother was so done with him, his father didn’t even bother to try to get in his way and his freaking brother is late!

He already did the cute family party and got rid of his parents as soon as that was over. His friends helped him set up for his actual party. Everything was ready and the party started. His big sister, Rebecca “Becca” Barnes was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago! Damn she could never do anything right.

“Will you please stop watching the door!” Someone behind him shouts. Bucky turns and glares at Cole who is holding a red cup and grinning at Bucky. Cole laughs and leaves him. Bucky turns back to glare at the door, swearing to end his sister if she doesn’t show up soon!

Today is James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes's eighteenth birthday.

There are many exciting phases of a person’s life, and 18 is definitely one of them. It is said "age ain't nothin' but a number," but 18-year-olds beg to differ. This monumental age represents the transformation and introduction to adulthood. Most teens look forward to turning 18 because. "Being 18 means that they are officially an adult and it is not necessary for their parents to baby them," but Bucky has a whole other reason for his excitement about finally being eighteen.

Bucky’s been waiting for this day practically since he first met him. The most handsome man he’s ever had the pleasure of meeting in his life, Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers aka his sister’s best friend.

To Bucky, Steve is more than just Becca’s best friend. Steve is his friend, first love and the reason Bucky realized that he’s gay when Bucky was just at the tender age of thirteen. He still had his braces and had his multi colored long hair and was obsessed with all pink pretty things and ballet. 

Up until that afternoon, Bucky lived a pretty boring life. He had his dancing classes and obsession with make up and fashion. It was the summer of his eighth grade when his sister came to visit one afternoon. Most people don’t actually know that Bucky has an older sister.

There’s a sixteen year age gap between Bucky and his older sister. He doesn’t know why his parents waited so long to have him but Bucky always felt like an only child since Becca was already out of the house when he was growing up.

That started like any other day. Bucky had finished his chores and saw his friends. Then he went shopping with his mother. Bucky was sitting in front of his mirror, trying his newest palette that he bugged his mother nonstop for. He heard his mother calling him but Bucky ignored her. He was busy trying to blend his eyeshadow.

“JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!” His mother snapped after five minutes of calling the teen. Bucky put his brush down and got up. He only did one side of his face, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

The teen dragged himself downstairs, ready to glare at his mother and show that he didn’t appreciate her interrupting him what he was doing. She knows he didn’t want to be interrupted. 

“SURPRISE!”

Bucky froze and stared at his sister who he wasn’t expecting. Once the shock wore off, he ran to his sister and hugged her. Becca picked him and spun him around, making him giggle even more.

“Becca! When did you get here?!” 

Becca laughed. “Ten minutes ago, mom kept calling you, brat.”

Bucky giggled. “I thought she was going to send me somewhere.”

“See what I’ve to deal with Becca. He’s a nightmare.” their mother says, shaking her head.

Bucky was so happy to see his sister that he didn’t notice the other person in the living room who chuckled softly. 

Nothing in the world could’ve prepared Bucky for this. Right there in his living room was the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen.

The man had hard muscles and a tall frame. His dreamy features would make girls/boys swoon over him. Deep blue eyes that gave him this focused intensity that had Bucky’s heart threatening to beat out of his chest. Bucky has never seen someone so handsome in all thirteen years of his life. 

He was quite literally the most attractive man Bucky had ever laid his eyes on. The man was the definition of tall and handsome. Bucky felt his cheeks heat up as he shamelessly checked the man out. He hoped like hell this man wasn’t Becca’s boyfriend because that seriously would kill him.

“Oh, come here.” Becca took Bucky’s hand and dragged him towards the handsome man.

“This is my friend, Steve Rogers.”

“Steve, meet my little brother James but we call him Bucky.” She introduced him.

Steve smiled. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Becca never shuts up about you.”

Bucky just stood there, staring at the hand that was extended to him. Then like the idiot he was he ran to his room. He was not dressed to meet a hunk like Steve Rogers. Bucky quickly changed his outfits and wiped off his makeup. Steve probably thinks he’s a weirdo now. Why the hell would his mom and sister not tell him that they have a guest! He will have words with them about letting Bucky look like a freaking idiot in front of the hottest man alive.

When he went back downstairs. His mother wasn’t there anymore. It was just Becca and Steve watching TV.

“Hey brat, are you going to run off again?” Becca teases him.

“Shut up,” he hisses at his sister. He doesn’t dare look at Steve. He asks Becca where their mother went.

“She went to the store.” 

Bucky glanced over at Steve but the older man’s attention was on the TV. Bucky felt so bad about running off like an idiot earlier. Becca and Steve were sitting pretty far apart and there was room between them so that’s where Bucky sat without thinking.

For a while the three of them just sat in silence watching a movie that Bucky has no doubt his sister picked.

He accidentally bumps into Steve and apologizes quickly. How embarrassing! A slow smile worked its way across Steve’s handsome face and into his eyes. Bucky smiled back and relaxed a little. Okay, he didn’t weird the man out. Not a lot of adults think it’s okay for thirteen year old boys to wear makeup. But Steve didn’t seem bothered at all.

“Sorry about earlier.”

“Hey, no biggie. Let’s try again.” Steve says, extending his hand. Bucky blushed and shook the older man’s hand. 

The two hit it off immediately. Steve wasn't like anyone Bucky’s ever met before. He was handsome, original, creative and fun to be around. He was warm and understanding. He was a breath of fresh air to Bucky whose group of friends consisted of annoying Natasha and thirsty Cole. Steve was a man and he made the teen feel things he’d never felt before.

Steve became like a part of the family. Bucky looked forward to the times the older man would accompany his sister. He wouldn’t leave Becca and Steve he followed them around like a lost puppy. 

Bucky started sorting out his feelings and came to the realization that the feelings he had for Steve were more than just an admiration for the man. Just thinking about Steve caused physical arousal. He was thinking about Steve the way his friends talked about girls. Bucky wanted to do all those clichés romantic things with Steve. Bucky always felt different from his peers, but didn't exactly know why. Suddenly it made sense. 

The new feelings he was experiencing felt intense, confusing, sometimes even overwhelming. Bucky began to discover what it meant to be attracted romantically and physically to men. For months, he kept it to himself. Like all teens, Bucky was scared and worried about his family and friends would see him as a gay boy. Becoming aware of — and coming to terms with — his sexual orientation took time. Bucky wondered whether he’d have to hide who he is, whether he will be harassed about being gay, or whether he will face stereotypes or judgments if he’s honest about who he is.

Bucky worried about whether he will be accepted or rejected by his loved ones, or whether people will feel upset, angry, or disappointed in him. The fears of prejudice, discrimination, rejection, or violence made Bucky question whether he was ready to be out. Surprisingly, Steve was the one person he could confide in. Bucky knew Steve wouldn’t judge him. He was someone Bucky could trust with his private thoughts. Steve told him over and over again that he would always be there for him no matter what happens when he decides to come out. Bucky wasn’t alone.

If it was possible the support and encouragement that Steve gave him made Bucky love the man even more. He was still the same Bucky his friends and family have always known. He came out to his parents and sister who were super supportive of him. He also came out of his friends. Natasha and Cole gave him a big hug. Some idiots at school started saying homophobic shit but Bucky didn’t give a fuck them. They were irreverent to his life. Honestly it wasn’t all that different from before when they picked on before for wearing makeup. 

He had his family, friends and Steve and that’s all Bucky cared about. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bucky’s monstrous crush on Steve grew more and more over the years. He was terrified of his feelings, of Steve finding out how he felt about him and how he would react. A thousand what if questions occupied his mind. What if Steve didn’t like him back? What if Steve isn’t gay? It was giving him a headache. 

Even though Nothing changed after Bucky came out, Steve treated him the same. He doesn’t even know what he was expecting to happen. Bucky was still very nervous about his feelings not being returned. They never really talked about Bucky’s or Steve’s sexuality.

Steve wasn't around as much as Bucky wanted him to since he started working full time. Bucky had gone to the older man’s house with Becca a few times. He was happy that Steve was moving in their town even if he was across town. He was still a lot closer than Becca was. Becca met a man named John Proctor who she started dating and moved in with him to Minnesota after John got a job offer that was too good to pass up. The summer of his freshman year, Bucky got his braces off. He was so excited and wanted to show them off to Steve. His mom told him to be careful when he announced that he was going to Steve’s. Him going to the older man’s house was nothing new to his parents. 

They even told Steve to just kick him out when he becomes annoying. Bucky doesn’t know if his parents are aware of his crush on Steve but he guesses not since they haven’t said anything to him or stopped him from hanging out with Steve.

_To: Steve❤️_

_Steve, r u 🏠?_

Bucky picked out a nice outfit and his makeup was on point. He was so excited that he could barely content it. 

_From: Steve❤️_

_Yes. What’s up?_

_To: Steve❤️_

I’m coming over. U r not busy, r u?

_From: Steve❤️_

Never too busy for you, Buck😅

Bucky blushes, he loved it when Steve called him “Buck”. His brother and friends call him Bucky but it felt special that Steve shortened his nickname. Everything feels more special when Steve Rogers does it.

On the way to Steve’s house, Bucky tries his best not to let his imagination get the best of him and run wild. It wasn’t the first time he’s been at Steve’s. Steve wasn’t going to look at him differently just because he got his braces off. Yet, he couldn’t help but hope that Steve finds him beautiful and confesses to him.

Steve did compliment him even when he had his braces. He didn’t think Bucky was weird for loving makeup and that made Bucky very happy. A few kids at school were making fun of him but he didn’t care what they thought. He only cared about one man’s opinion of him and he wasn’t anywhere near that damn school.

Steve’s neighborhood, Peggy waves at Bucky. When Bucky first started visiting Steve, she thought he was his little brother. He was jealous of her because she seems close to Steve but once he got to know her. He didn’t find her threatening. She didn't have any romantic interest in Steve and was just a friendly person.

Bucky waved and told her that he was in a hurry. She nodded understandably and went back to what she was doing. Bucky rang the doorbell and not even a second later, Steve opened the door and let him in.

Bucky knew Steve’s work schedule better than anyone else. He knows the older man is off today and tomorrow. He’s home today but he’s going to spend all of tomorrow in the gym. Bucky appreciates the dedication Steve has towards his body because he’s sure Steve’s abs can save lives, no one is convincing him otherwise.

Steve leads him to the living room and tells him to help himself to whatever as if he has to tell him that. Bucky rushed in front of the man and grinned. He was happy, it didn’t take Steve a long time to notice what he was trying to show the man.

“Is this what you wanted to show me? Finally got your braces off.” Steve leaned closer, looking his teeth over. Bucky couldn’t believe how close the love of his life was. He blushed furiously at how close Steve was. He could smell and feel the man’s breath. He looked away, blushing. Steve looks so handsome. Dressed in gray sweatpants and a plain white shirt yet he looked sexy as hell and smelled even better.

“Looks great, Buck. Congrats.”

“Thank you.” He blushed scarlet at the compliment.

Bucky let out a sigh of relief, hearing Steve’s approval. All those years of being called “metal mouth Bucky” were worth it. He joined Steve on the couch. The TV was one but neither of them was really watching it. Content at making small talk. They talk about Becca’s engagement to John, his friends, and games that just came out.

They also talk about Steve’s work and how busy he’s been lately. Steve works as a financial consultant called Stark Enterprises. He must be pretty damn good at his job because he lives lavishly. He lives in a beautiful loft and owns an incredible car. A blue Audi A7 Sport back, that car is Steve’s baby. Once he starts talking about it, it’s almost possible to shut him up about it.

Not that Bucky would ever want him to shut up about anything. He could listen to Steve talk forever. Soon the conversation turned to school, Steve asking if he was excited to become a freshman. Bucky was but not for the reason Steve thinks.

He ate lunch at Steve’s and they played a few games before Bucky decided that it was time. He’s finally mastered the courage. He had been planning it for so long. Steve was none the wiser as Steve continued to kill his character and talked shit.

“Buck, you’re not even trying, buddy! Come on!”

He and Steve were sitting pretty close, Steve’s thigh kept brushing against his. Accidentally but Bucky didn’t care because a part of Steve was teaching him. When he didn’t respond to Steve’s trash talking, the older man paused the game and turned to look at him, concerned.

He put the game controller down and asked Bucky what was wrong. Now he had Steve’s undivided attention he couldn’t think of what to do. His brain couldn’t come up with any way to confess his feelings for Steve but the man was close and so handsome. Bucky did the only thing he could think of.

He leaned in and kissed Steve. Bucky used the element of surprise to initiate the kiss. He imagined Steve pulling him closer, deepening the kiss and telling him how he loved him and taking him then and there. It was absolutely childish and not at all what happened next.

Steve’s eyes widened in shock of the surprise kiss and as soon as he realized what was happening he pushed Bucky away, jumping away from the teen like his couch was on fire. He looked at Bucky, mouth agape.

“WHOA! What hell?!”

Steve looked angry and shocked. Bucky has never seen him angry. Steve’s reaction felt as if he had been slapped.

“I… I thought…”

“That was extremely inappropriate, Bucky. Why the hell did you do that?”

Bucky was so scared that he ruined everything. What had he done?! How could he think Steve would want some kid. Bucky quickly apologized and ran out of Steve’s apartment.

He didn’t stop even when he heard Steve was calling him. 

After that afternoon he avoided Steve like the plague for the rest of the summer. His parents asked why he wasn’t hanging out with the older man anymore and he just lied and said he was busy with school and that Steve was busy with work too.

He saw Steve three months after the incident, he came over to Bucky's house with Becca and her fiancé for his father’s birthday party. Bucky pretended like Steve presence didn’t bother him but it broke his heart to think how he was rejected by his first love. It was the worst feeling in the world. Even worse than that he lost his friend.

Bucky just thinks he got lucky, Steve wasn’t a homophobic asshole because he could've gotten his ass kicked for what he did. After his father cut the cake and opened his presents, Bucky disappeared to his room.

He put his hair in a bun and changed before jumping on his bed and opening his laptop. Not even two minutes later, there was a knock.

“Come in.” 

Bucky looked up from his laptop, Steve waved from the door and laughed when Bucky quickly sat up.

“Can I come in?”

Bucky shrugged and closed his laptop. Steve closed the door behind him, Bucky can’t help but notice how handsome he looks today. Dressed up, his hair styled. He hasn’t seen Steve in months and he really misses the older man but he fucked everything up. He’s only fifteen and Steve is 28!. He could’ve gotten Steve in so much trouble. Bucky never wanted to do anything to get Steve in trouble. He wants to apologize to Steve but he can’t get any words out. 

Steve asks if it’s okay to sit next to him. Once more, Bucky shrugs. Steve sits next to him on his bed. Neither of them say anything for a while. Bucky was never good with silence so of course he’s the one who breaks it with a soft apology.

“I wasn’t thinking and I’m really sorry.”

Steve chuckles. “I honestly didn’t even know you felt anything like that for me. You caught me completely off guard, Buck.” 

Bucky scoffs. “Are you blind?”

“Maybe...I’m sorry about how I reacted too. I should’ve handled that better.”

“No, you handle it fine. It...I wasn’t thinking.”

“Yeah but we’re friends, Bucky. I should’ve just talked to you instead of freaking out the way I did. You’re really great but—“

“I’m too young for you.” Bucky muttered. He’s never hated being young so much in his life. 

Steve nodded solemnly. “I’m sorry if I somehow…”

“You didn’t. It was all me I let my feelings get the best of me. I don’t even know if you like guys that way and I basically harassed you! God, I am so sorry, Steve! That was never my intention.”

Steve looks at him like he just said something crazy. Bucky wonders if he did. His heart is beating like crazy. He can’t even hear half of what he’s saying. 

“What?” He asks, worried he just ruined everything again.

“I’m bisexual, Bucky. I thought you knew that.” Steve tells him.

Well Bucky definitely didn’t know that. He laughs, shaking his head. He really thought he knew everything about Steve but he didn’t. They spend the rest of the time talking and catching up. Bucky was hurt that Steve didn’t return his feelings but Steve despite their age differences is a great friend and he didn’t want to lose a good friend. 

The older man hugged him before he left but not before he said something that gave Steve hope. Bucky walked the older man out.

“Just so you know, if you weren’t fifteen I wouldn’t have thought twice about making you mine.” 

Bucky blushed furiously as he stood there, letting Steve’s words sink in. Steve laughed and bid him good night.

“If he wasn’t fifteen Steve would make him his.”

Bucky ran to his room happy as hell. He wasn’t going to be fifteen forever. He still had a chance with Steve. That was all needed. He prayed every day that Steve would wait for him. It was only two years, Bucky told himself. He only had to wait two years until he was legal but two years seemed so long when he was anticipating them. 

  
  


During his junior year, Steve had a steady girlfriend who Bucky couldn’t stand but Steve was happy. The relationship ended after three months, Steve broke it off with her. Saying that they wanted different things in life. Bucky was a supportive friend and was there for Steve just as Steve was there for him. High school kept him distracted but not to the point where he forgot about Steve. A few guys asked him out but Bucky truly had no interest in anyone who wasn’t Steven Rogers. He couldn’t see himself being with anyone who wasn’t Steve.

It was nothing against anyone, he just didn’t want them. Steve had a few flings around but nothing serious. His career kept him busy enough too. Sometimes he didn’t even have time to hang out with Bucky. They didn't get to spend as time much together as Bucky wanted. Bucky too had his dance practices and was in the theater. He didn’t have too much time to stress over his crush on Steve.

A few birthday and holidays texts. That’s how the two years were passed. Bucky graduated from high school and was accepted to his first choice university. He wasn’t leaving the state. 

Now Bucky can’t believe he’s finally turning eighteen. Becca and Steve were supposed to be at his party that his parents let him have at their house since they didn’t want him to be reckless outside. His parents took his niece and nephew out so Becca and his brother-in-law can come to his party.

  
  
  
  


“Come dance with me, Bucky!” Natasha shouts. Bucky sighed and walked over to his best friend who shoved a red cup onto his hands. 

“Come on, birthday bitch! Shake that ass!”

Bucky snorted and downed the drink. He let Natasha drag him to the dance floor. He didn’t know how long he had been dancing. He was drunk and happy.

Cole came up behind him and was grinding into him. Bucky giggles, letting the younger man cup a feel. Cole Pollard is one of Bucky’s closet friends who he met in their dance club. Cole is a year younger than him. He confessed to liking Bucky a few months back.

Bucky had rejected him. Cole is really great and if Bucky wasn’t so madly in love with another guy, he’d definitely try to explore with him. When Cole starts kissing on his neck, Bucky pulls away. He’s not that drunk yet.

“Go find someone else, Col.” he said, walking off. 

Just as he turned he bumped into a solid chest.

“What the fu… Steve?!” 

Becca and Steve were here! Steve was finally here! Bucky ran over to them, asking a thousand questions a minute.

“He’s drunk.” Becca says.

“I can see that,” Steve smiled, amused. His hair was neatly cut and he’s clean shaved. He looks so freaking sexy. Bucky didn’t think the older man could look any hotter but once again Steve proved him wrong. He seems to be aging so well.

“Happy birthday, Bucky.” He pulled Bucky into a tight hug. Bucky blushed and thanked him, before dragging Steve to the crowd. 

“I almost thought you weren’t coming.” 

“As if I’d missed your birthday, Bucky. We just got caught in traffic.” Steve explained.

“I’m really glad you’re here, Steve.”

Bucky was gazing with adoration up at the huge man, leaning against him as they danced.

-✨✨✨✨-

The party carries on as Bucky and Steve take shots and dance together. His sister tells him to take it easy but Bucky didn’t even listen. He was having the time of his life. Bucky is sure no birthday will ever top his 18th.

“Steve come with me.” he whispered to the older man. 

Steve took his hand and they went to his room. Bucky closed the door behind them. This is the moment he’s been waiting for. Finally, he can be alone with Steve.

“Wow, your room hasn’t changed much.” Steve says. 

His speech is a little slurred from drinking. 

“It won’t be my room for much longer.” He said, pulling the older man towards his bed and sat him down. Bucky sat down next to him.

Bucky wasn’t sure where to go from here, he didn’t want to just jump the older man no matter how much he wanted to. Maybe Steve changed his mind and doesn’t want him or find him attractive anymore.

“What’s the matter, Buck?”

Bucky has never had any problems talking to Steve. Yet he can’t find the words to just say how he feels. It’s so scary that Steve might reject him and he might lose his friend forever. It was a risk, he could just try to move on from his crush but for years he hasn’t been successful at that.

Over the years, his crush blossoms into love. He’s been in love with Steve for so long and he doesn't know what he will do if Steve rejects him this time. Bucky made up his mind last week. 

“Steve, remember when you said if I wasn’t fifteen…” he trailed off, too shy to repeat what Steve had said.

Steve laughed. “God, you remember that? Jeez, Bucky.”

“Of course I do. I would never forget something like that.” Bucky says earnestly.

Steve looks at him for a while. It might have been seconds or minutes but it made Bucky feel a million things all at once.

“I’m eighteen now, Steve.” Warmth crawled up his neck as he said this. 

“I know.” Steve replied, chuckling softly.

“Bucky, I’m thirty-three years old. I’m 15years older than you. You should be with somebody your age.” 

Bucky shook his head. “I don’t care about any of that, Steve. Nothing has changed for me. I just want if you—“

Another silence ensures as they look at one another. Steve pulled him close in an embrace, his lips warm against his in response to his silent query. At that moment, everything stopped for Bucky Barnes. He couldn’t believe Steve was kissing him! Steve Rogers’s lips were on his! He must’ve died and went to heaven.

“Bucky,” His voice was barely more than a whisper as he pulled the younger man into his arms, his lips seeking Bucky’s hungrily. Bucky quickly snapped out of it and responded to him with raw hunger, no longer timid as he had been when he kissed him two year ago.

Steve’s strong arms wrapped around him as Bucky straddled Steve. Bucky can’t believe he had to wait for so long to have this. Steve kissed him hard and deep, his intensity making Bucky’s hunger for him flare even as he tried to suppress it.

“Steve” Bucky moaned, wanting more. Needing more. He was so greedy, afraid of not getting what he wanted.

A smile was playing at the corners of Steve’s mouth as he watched him, and his piercing blue gaze was kissed with humor. He kissed Bucky again, slow and deep, savoring his flavor, then pulled his head away. “Hey,” he whispered.

“Hi,” Bucky whispered back. 

Bucky can feel Steve’s hard on, pressing against him. On his leg and it’s involuntary. That turned him on even more. Steve got a boner just from making out with him! Bucky had one too but he couldn’t believe that Steve Roger was aroused by him. He desperately wanted to know what was going on inside Steve’s mind. What he was thinking of doing to Bucky and how he’s going to get that dick inside him soon.

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve murmured, kissing him once more deeply and then rests his forehead against Bucky’s with a sigh. Bucky doesn't care about anything else. All he wants is to be with Steve. He wants to feel Steve’s body on his and inside him. He wanted Steve to consume all of him. He wasn’t going to waste this opportunity.

Bucky kissed a hot trail down Steve’s neck, the older man moaned with pleasure. Asking him what he was doing.

“I want you, Steve. Please,” he pleaded, pressing down on the older man’s bulge. Bucky kissed him with all the built-up frustration inside him and drew it out, gently biting his lower lip. Steve groaned, a small smile formed on the man's mouth.

I…I want you, Steve!" Bucky can’t even recognize his own voice. He sounds breathless and wrecked and Steve hasn’t even touched him yet.

Steve chuckled and pulled away, to give Bucky a stern look. “I am not going to fuck you in your parents house!”

Bucky frowned. “Why the hell not?”

“Buck…”

“Steve, please,”

Bucky kisses Steve, trying to distract the older man. Which works, they make out for a while. Steve forgets all about his resistance. He starts taking Bucky’s shirt off. Bucky lifts his arms to let Steve undress him. 

They continue to make out. Steve looked at his body after a moment's hesitation, he shifted forward and pressed his lips against Bucky’s closing the gap again. Bucky gave it back as good as he got it. Steve groaned a bit, seeming to enjoy what Bucky was doing. When Bucky’s fingers caressed Steve’s muscular arms, Steve leaned down and kissed his neck, below his earlobe.

"Bucky," he groaned as he pulled Bucky’s body to him. 

“T-that feels so good, Steve” Bucky moaned.

“When you moan like that, I struggle to control myself. You make me want to sink into you and stay inside you.” Steve tells him.

“That’s what I want. I want it so bad,” 

The way his pulse throbbed in his neck when Steve kissed it, and the way he sounded out of breath when he deepened their kiss- the feel of Steve’s body when he molded his body to his. Bucky was sure he was never going to forget this birthday. Not as long as he lives. 

Steve places his hand on Bucky’s crotch and starts to rub him over his underwear. Bucky moaned breathlessly. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asks, rubbing Bucky harder over his pants.

“Y-yes, please I’ve waited for long. I-I don’t want to wait anymore. Please, don't make me wait anymore.” 

Bucky probably sounded so desperate and pathetic but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything but Steve right now. He groans when Steve’s hands slip in his pants and starts stroking cock. Steve jerked him for a few seconds, while kissing him but stopped when Bucky told him he wanted to come with Steve inside him.

After that everything moved so fast, Steve undressed Bucky and himself. Then they were on the bed, making out again. Steve on top of him, kissing him passionately. Making Bucky feel like he was floating. He was so gently yet rough.

“Lube?”

Bucky grabs the lube from the dresser and hands it to the older man.

“You planned for this, huh.” Steve teased.

“I waited for years. I’m not going to wait anymore.”

Steve started kissing him again, Bucky was losing himself in the kiss when he felt the older man's lube finger probing his hole. 

“Relax and let me in, Buck. Gotta prep you for my cock, you want it, don’t you?” Steve whispered.

“Oh God,” Bucky closed his eyes and moaned. Did those words just come out of Steve’s mouth?. Steve’s finger was inside his asshole! The Steve he’s loved since he was thirteen is fingering him. Bucky can die now with no complaints about his life.

“Steve...feels so good” He grits his teeth and struggles to keep himself from thrusting his hips down. God, he couldn’t wait to feel Steve’s cock inside him.

Licking his lips, Steve chuckles. “You like me finger fucking you, baby?”

“Mmm...Yesss, oh!”

Steve was working three fingers inside Bucky. Bucky’s cock was hard and dripping all over his abdomen as his body quakes with pleasure.

“Ah-ahn!” Bucky cries when Steve’s fingers brush against his prostate. 

“P-please, Steve!”

“You’re doing so good, Bucky,” he coos, stretching Bucky’s tight hole. Bucky’s head flew back as he cried out, thrusting back into his Steve’s fingers. He doesn’t want to come just yet. He’s didn’t not wait all these years to come on Steve’s fingers. 

“P-please f-fuck me, Steve!” Bucky’s words came out choked as a moan escaped his throat. Not able to hold back, Steve gently pulled his fingers out Bucky’s prepped ass. He moved his torso closer to Bucky and lined his cock. He closes the lube and puts it to the side. Bucky had asked Steve not to use a condom. He didn’t want anything to be between him and Steve. He wanted to feel Steve come deep inside him. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Steve asks, Bucky stares at Steve like he just spoke a foreign language to him. Steve chuckles and kisses him. He tells Bucky, he’s just making sure. Steve grabs Bucky’s legs and pulls him towards him. Even with the prep, Bucky is still tight. Steve slowly pushes his thick cock deep into Bucky’s hole. Bucky feels every inch as Steve slides into him. They both moaned as Steve bottomed out, pleasure overwhelming him as he stretched to accommodate the unfamiliar intrusion.

Everything around them became motionless as Steve stopped moving completely, letting Bucky adjust to the cock that was stuffed inside him. Bucky isn’t going to lie. It hurt a lot! Even all the prep Steve did. There was a part of him that told himself he was way over his head with this but Steve was kissing on him, asking him if he was okay and all those gestures made him feel less scared. 

Steve wasn’t going to hurt him. Steve told him that he was going to start moving. Slowly and gently at first, Steve began to move. It felt good, Bucky relaxed completely and the older man began to move faster. Bucky’s pain soon turned to pleasure, he began to slide his burning hole back into Steve’s cock. Bucky feels like all of this is dream, there’s no way Steven Grant Rogers is fucking him doggy style on his childhood bed. Bucky was snapped into reality when Steve’s cock brushed against his prostate. He let out the dirtiest sound. Bucky’s tight hole squeezing Steve’s big cock. Steve worked his cock in and out of Bucky’s slippery hole.

They move together in a smooth back and forth rhythm working Steve’s cock in and out. Steve continued to fuck Bucky into his bed. He pounded into the teen, burying his cock deep. Steve’s cock felt even bigger and drove much deeper into Bucky than before. Bucky wasn’t going to last, he knew that and so did, Steve. Steve jerked off Bucky’s cock as he continued to fucked his hole harder and faster. Bucky screamed as Steve snapped his hips forward. Hitting Bucky’s prostate with each thrust. Bucky feels like his body is on fire. He’s sobbing with pleasure, not making any sense. 

Their moans and groans fill the room with the sound of skin slapping and lewd squelching sounds. The music outside sounded so far away. Bucky could only focus on Steve’s moaning and grunting. He was pounding the fuck out of Bucky’s hole and whispering some of the dirtiest things Bucky has ever heard in his life.

“Steve .., oh god… uhhh.. It.. It f-feels so good!!” 

“Such good boy, taking my cock like a pro,”

“Yess, I’m so close! Give it to me!!”

“Oh baby, God you feel so good,” his hips bucked, pulling and pushing his cock in and out, in and out.

He was groaning, looking down at Steve’s big cock disappearing into him, knowing he was making Steve feel good. His little hole was so full all ready. He kissed him, sliding his tongue into Bucky’s mouth, working his cock deeper as his little hole. Bucky’s so close! He begs Steve to make him cum.

Steve snapped his hips harder and cums deep inside Bucky. With a broken moan, Bucky cum all over Steve’s hand and his bed. Steve collapses on top of Bucky and they just lay there for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

“Best birthday ever,” Bucky mumbled, letting Steve put them in a comfortable position. Steve chuckles and pulls out, watching his cum drip from the teen’s overstretched hole. 

“We have to talk about this,” Steve says, kissing Bucky’s sweaty neck.

“Hmm… We will, just let me enjoy this.”

Bucky doesn’t remember falling asleep or Steve cleaning him up. Bucky slept with a big smile on his face and was already dreaming of when he would sleep with Steve again. He lost his virginity to the man he’s loved for so long. He wasn’t going to have any regrets.

  
  


~✨✨✨~

Steve was worried. Of course he was, he cares deeply about Bucky and he never wants to be the ruin Bucky hurts. The kid always had a special place in his heart. Steve didn’t want to limit Bucky. Bucky is only 18yrs old. He just graduated high school and started college in the fall. It wasn’t fair for a thirty-three year old man like Steve to hold him back. Steve wanted him to have the best college experience and a relationship with Steve would hold Bucky back.

Steve is at the age where he wants to settle down and start a family like all his friends have done. His track record with relationships wasn’t the best. Steve had his college experiences, wasn’t it fair to want the same for Bucky? 

“I don’t care about college experiences. I want to be with you and experience everything with you,” Bucky had argued. Bucky didn’t seem to understand that Steve was only looking for him. Steve didn’t want him looking back years from now and having regrets about anything.

Bucky was persistent though. To Bucky everything seemed so simple and Steve often had to question himself why he was complicating everything. He’s known Bucky long enough to know that once the younger man puts his mind to something there was no talking him out of it. He was in love with Steve and he wasn’t going to let anyone or anything get in the way of that. Honestly, it made Steve stupidly happy. He’s never really been with anyone who looked at him, or thought of him the way Bucky does.

All of his exes would agree that he's egotistical and narcissistic. They would even swear he’s the devil just because he never cared enough for those relationships. Steve never lied to them either. They all knew what was what. He’s been dating Bucky for about four months now, this is the longest he’s ever been with a guy. His relationships with men never passed a few weeks yet this eighteen year old boy has managed to keep him this long. Steve genuinely cared about Bucky. 

He and Bucky got along extremely well, Bucky was very mature for his age but can be an absolute brat when he wants too. Steve doesn’t mind it, he loves it. With Bucky everything just seems to fall into place. The amazing conversations, the incredible sex and their different personalities made their relationship better. There was a spark that Steve felt when he’d with Bucky that he never felt with anyone else.

His friends do tease him about his relationship with Bucky. Becca was surprisingly okay with them dating as long as Steve didn’t hurt her little brother. Steve would never intentionally hurt Bucky. The past four months have been so amazing. He wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.

“My Professor is the devil in disguise.” Bucky says, forcefully closing his laptop. Bucky lives on campus and has a roommate. Steve doesn’t get to see much of him during the week but he spends the weekend with Steve when he doesn’t have assignments. Bucky looks so cute, wearing Steve’s sweater. 

“That’s all Professors, sweetheart.”

“I don’t know this one seems extra evil. Especially to me, I need a break,” Bucky pouted. 

Steve looked up from his own laptop and playfully asked, “Do I need to beat up someone?” 

Bucky walked over to where Steve was sitting and straddled the older man. 

He giggled and pecked his lips. “Mmmm, my hero.”

“Just say when baby,” Steve grinned, his lips reached Bucky’s neck, he closed his eyes and moaned appreciatively Steve squeezed his ass just as their lips made contact.

“I love you,” Bucky whispered, his lips parting, he moaned into Steve’s mouth, instantly.

Steve ran his hands down his lovers back and slipped his hands under the waistband of his underwear and squeezed his bare ass cheeks in his hands. A deep moan leaving his lips.

“I love you, too, baby.” Steve replies, With a growling moan. He can’t believe how easy it is for Bucky to work him up like this just by sitting on his lap and kissing him. Steve doesn’t know what he did to deserve him. 

“Bed,” Bucky moaned. 

“What about your assignment?” Steve asked, already picking up his boy. 

“It’s not going anywhere,” Bucky whispered in his ear and playfully bit the older man's earlobe. 

“I’m gonna drop your ass if you don’t stop that,” Steve warned.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Bucky shrugged.

He’s right. Steve would never.

They don’t waste time getting undressed, leaving only their boxers on . Steve pushes his boyfriend into the bed. Bucky lets out a loud giggle and rolls away from him. Steve laughs and pulls him back. Steve tries to initiate kissing him, Bucky turns his head away from him jokingly. Steve loves it when he’s in a playful mood like this. Bucky whined when Steve manhandled him and pinned him down. He held Bucky’s hands above his head and he leant in and kissed him, opening his mouth to slide his tongue between his lips.

“Notfair,” 

“All is fair in love, baby,” Steve said. As he deepened the kiss, Bucky moaned and pressed his body against his. Steve growled low in the back of his throat. Steve kissed Bucky’s neck tenderly, biting gently, loving the growl that it produced from him. The eagerness expanded inside of him with a sudden need to run his hands all over his boyfriend.

Bucky stared up at him, his gaze caught on his. He stretched up toward him and grazed his lower lip with the edge of his teeth. Heat flared in his eyes. He brought his mouth down on his, harder, hungrier than before. He entered his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside with an eager moan. Bucky welcomed him, sucking at him, drawing him deeper, tangling his tongue with Steve’s, rubbing, stroking, enticing. Steve took Bucky’s hand and brought it against him, molding his fingers along his erection as he dipped his tongue into the heat of his mouth again and again.

Bucky’s hand clutched Steve’s cock tightly, and squeezed. A moan caught at the back of Steve’s throat. Steve reached for the half empty bottle of lube. He lubed his finger and poured some on Bucky’s hand too. He fingers Bucky while Bucky jerks him off. His hand over Steve’s throbbing cock, squeezing and tugging at it, fondling it. Steve was working three fingers into Bucky’s tight hole. Steve breathed into his lover’s neck and whispered sweet nothings to his ear. Start licking and biting on his neck in a playful manner. They moaned and groaned together. 

Bucky hissed and moaned. “I-I need m-more.”

“I’ll give you more, baby.” Steve puts his hand on Bucky’s shoulder then lays back which pulls Bucky up.

"Wanna ride, baby?" He asks. 

Bucky wordlessly nods. They adjust themselves, finding the most comfortable position. Bucky positioned his wet hole right over Steve’s cock and sank down onto it. They moaned as Steve’s cock bottomed out. Bucky took a couple minutes to breathe and relax his body to take the big cock inside him, once he was ready he slowly rotated his hips, his boyfriend moaning in the kiss.

“So, fucking tight,” Steve moans out as he throws his head back, gripping onto Bucky’s hips tightly.

“Y-Yess, you love my tight ass,” Bucky says, riding the older man slower.

"Yes, I do! So fucking much." Steve growled.

Bucky rocked his hips back and forth, his arms loosely wrapped around Steve’s neck as Steve kissed his neck. The kisses were wet and harsh, Steve roughly sucking on the sensitive and soft skin, marking Bucky as his. His teeth grazed on the skin, causing Bucky to release a breathy moan. Bucky continues to grind with much more pressure this time. He tightens his hold around Steve’s neck, gripping tightly on Steve’s hair, pulling on it as he feels himself already on the edge.

“Oh fuck!!” 

Bucky grinned and bounced on the other man’s cock, squeezing his inner walls tight around Steve’s cock, Steve was gasping and moaning. Steve thrusted up, fucking up into Bucky. He aimed for his boyfriend's prostate. He found it after a few thrusts, and when he hit it dead on, Bucky started begging and pleading for him to keep hitting that same spot. Like Steve wasn’t planning on doing just that. Steve fucked into Bucky harder and deeper. With every thrust, Bucky’s hold around his neck tightened and his walls tightened around Steve’s cock. Steve could feel his hot breath on his face and could hear him begging him to fuck his wet hole, to fuck him harder, to make it hurt. It was driving Steve crazy. Steve leaned forward and put his chin on Bucky’s shoulder as he fucked into him. 

“I’m so close! I’m gonna come,” Bucky moaned, throwing his head back.

Steve grabbed onto Bucky and lifted him up and continued fucking into him rough and deep. Bucky moved his body right along with whatever Steve made him do. Bucky rode him until he came and collapsed from exhaustion.

Steve wasn’t far behind, he thrusted in his boyfriend a few times then he came with a loud rasping moan, Bucky felt his boyfriend’s hot seed shoot inside him. He smiled when he felt the man’s cum dribble out of his ass and leak down his thighs.

Steve held his boyfriend closer, not caring that they were both sweaty. He pulled Bucky down for a kiss. “I’m going to marry you, one day James Barnes,”. 

“I can’t wait to marry you, someday Steve Rogers.” Bucky replies, breathlessly.

There was no doubt in Steve’s mind about what he just said. He was going to marry his boy and have a bunch little Bucky with him. He’s going to give him the world.

~~~The End~~~


End file.
